Confession
by Revenger Raging Form Jared
Summary: This is a story about Aichi and Kourin. Its a romance so you will know what to expect. This is my first fanfiction so ratings are IMPORTANT! TY. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or CFV
1. Chapter 1, The Intro

Confession, an Aichi,Kourin Fanfiction

Hey Aichi!

Oh hi Kourin nice to see you

Lets go to class together

Ok sure

As Aichi and Kourin walked together Aichi was walking really close to Kourin.

"Why is Aichi standing so close to me? Does he lik- NO! that cant be" Kourin said while blushing

"Im just walking with Kourin why do I feel so weird?" Aichi Nerveously said to himself

The bell rang and they hurriedly(and awkwardly) walked to class

I hope you guys enjoyed this intro

I will be putting up more soon

Im only an amateur so sorry if you don't like it


	2. Chapter 2, A Date?

Confession part 2

As Kourin and Aichi got to class they where immediately greeted by Naoki

Hey Aichi, hey Kouri—wait? You're a little red. Are you alright?

Its none of your business don't mind me

Ok then.

Hey Naoki wanna have a cardfight later. Said Aichi

Yeah! sure thing.

Kourin was thinking to herself nervously "Hey! I wanna fight Aichi first. Maybe Ill get a chance to ask him on a walk on the park or something"so Kourin told Aichi

A-Aichi, can we fight first I want to ask you something later

Sure thing Kourin. Sorry Naoki looks like Ill fight you sooner.

That's alright Aichi

(*Few Hours Later…..)

Aichi,Naoki,Shingo,Misaki and Kourin are walking together

So, schools done so lets head to the club room! Aichi said excitely

(at the club room…)

Alright! Where here! Said Shingo

Ill take you on Granny Glasses! Naoki said teasingly

(Few Minutes Later…)

Sorry guys I need to get back to the shop,Shin needs my help. Bye!

Ok bye. Said everyone

Oh no! Sorry Aichi I need to go too. I still have after school activities. Bye! Shingo said while packing his things

Naoki realized

As a matter of fact my cousins visiting and I need to go home. Bye guys.

left like its just me and you Kourin. By the way, what where you going to ask me?

Well…I was wondering if you would like to do something together this weekend? Kourin said nervously blushing

Yeah sure thing Kourin that would be nice. Aichi said happily

Ok then see you on the weekends. Kourin said exitedly.

Aichi said to himself "Why did Kourin ask me that? Is this a DATE!?"

And Kourin was thinking "Oh My God! Did I just ask Aichi out on a date!? What was I thinking"

I hope you guys enjoyed this FanFic! More will be coming out soon so keep in touch

BTW if you like it please leave a rating and review :)


	3. Chapter 3, Preparation

Confession part 3

The weekends now started and Aichi is excited for his date with Kourin

I better give Kourin a call to see where we wanna go. Aichi said

"Hello Kourin? This is Aichi. So… Where do you want to go?"

"Well Aichi. Im fine with anything,maybe you should decide"

"Ok then,how about we go for a walk in the park then?"

"That's great!Ill see you at 3o'clock"

As Aichi was preparing for his date Emi came in the room.

Hey Aichi where are you going? You look excited.

Uhhm Im just going out on an…an activity with a friend!

An activity? Your going on a date arent you! I heard you talking to Kourin a few minutes ago

Ok fine! Yes Im going on a don't tell mom

(At the Tatsunagi Apartment Estate Thingy)

Hey Kourin you look excited. Where are you going? Said Rekka

I heard her talking to Aichi earlier. Suiko added

OH! So it's a date then. Wow Kourin your lucky

Its not really a date. Kourin said its more of an… Activity. Kourin told Rekka

Yeah right! Suiko playfully told Kourin

Ok fine! It's a date… Just don't tell Takuto

I hope you guys liked this! I couldn't post sooner,I have school

But ratings are much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4, Before The Date

Confession part 4

Kourin and Aichi are now done preparing for the date. They decided to meet a Card Capital

Oh hey Aichi!

Hi Kourin, Why don't we have a cardfight first?

Sure thing!

As they entered the shop they where immediately greeted by everyone from the cardfight club and Hitsue High

Hey Aichi!

Oh Hi Misaki

IS THAT…KOURIN! Morikawa excitedly screamed.

Reiji, Aiji, Izaki, Miwa and Kamui immediately stopped him from getting close to Kourin

So Aichi wanna fight? Kai said

Sure thing Kai

Hey Kourin, Wanna have a cardfight? Misaki offerd

(as a few minutes past Aichi and Kourin were to done cardfighting)

Sorry guys me and Kourin need to go

Whats the matter Aichi? Where are you two going. Shingo asked

Well…We were just gonna go on a…

On a date? Kai concluded

What? NO. Aichi denied

two came in together and now you two are going out together. Miwa added

WHAT!? You! Aichi my best student going out with MY Kourin? Morikawa Angrily screamed at Aichi

its not really a da-

How dare you! (As Morikawa charged towards Aichi Miwa, Reiji, Aiji, Izaki and Kamui stopped him again

Hey Aichi you should get going before Morikawa burst hehe.

Hey guys thanks for the last Chapter will be out soon stay tuned! Don't forget to leave a review and sorry I couldn't post sooner.


	5. Chapter 5, The Confession

Confession Part 5

As Aichi and Kourin left Card Capital they continued their date and headed to the park.

While walking to the park they once again where both walking very close to each other.

"Oh no, not this again" Kourin thought

Instead of feeling nerveous Aichi instead he confidently held Kourins hand.

"Oh my God he is holding my hand!" Kourin thought to herself and immediately blushed red

"What am I doing? This is crazy. " Aichi told himself

Aichi tried to let go but he can't seem to do it.

(The two came across Ren and Asaka near the park)

"Oh hey guys! me and Asaka were just going to the movies. Wanna come?" Ren asked them

"Uhm Ren I think they're on a date."

"Well its really just a-"

Ren Interrupted and said "No its ok I understand Ill just leave you two on your date have fun!"

(Ren and Asaka left before Aichi could say a word)

Kourin told Aichi "Uhm lets not mind that and continue."

(When the two got to the park they decided on what to do next)

"So Kourin, What do you want to do?"

"Well Aichi I was thinking we could go on a picknick. I brought food"

"Oh, so that's what you've been bringing. Ok sure, lets look for a spot somewhere"

(So the two found a beautiful spot under a tree)

"This is perfect. Lets eat!" Aichi said happily "Finally I get to taste more of Kourins cooking!"

As they where eating they talked about lots of stuff (Mostly Vanguard) and got to know each other better (By that I mean memorize each others playstyles).

"That was great Kourin! I really like your cooking."

"Thanks Aichi! Glad you like it."

"Hey Kourin wanna play some Frisbee? I brought one"

"Ok sure!" (Finally! Playing something that's not Vanguard)

(At around 4:30 they both finished Playing Frisbee and walked home together)

On their way home Kourin tripped on a rock and landed on was a long pause, all that was going on was Kourin looking directly at Aichi.

And that's what made Kourin confess.

Kourin looked Aichi in the eye and said "Ok Aichi, I've been thinking this to myself for a while but I…I think I love you"

"Its ok Kourin I love you too but I've just been denying it for some time."

The two both looked at each other again and slowly leaned towards one another and kissed

So the two walked back home but now as a couple.

"Oh yeah Kourin, I forgot. Lets not tell Morikawa."

Hey guys I hoped you liked the final chapter of my first fanfic and I hope you would read my future fanfics.

Special thanks to Kaiser Drake Yagami for giving me very helpful advice.


End file.
